madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Olga Tamm
| Caption = Olga | Kana = オルガ＝タム | Romaji = Oruga Tamu | Vanadis Nickname= | Casualname = Olga | Age = 14 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Hazel | Eyecolor=Pulm-Purple | Birthplace= Brest, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Muma | Element= Earth | Territory= Brest | Occupation= Lord of Brest | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Brest | Army= N/A | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Olga Tamm is a one of seven Vanadis of Zhcted in Madan no Ou no Vanadis series . Unlike other Vanadis, Olga travels around the continent to seek adventures and experience. Because of her frequent absence even in her own territory, Olga is often known as the Wandering Vanadis. Like Tigrevurmud Vorn, she was one of few figures outside Asvarre who was involved in it's civil war, where she battled against Torbalan in Fort Lux and rescued her fellow Vanadis, Sofya Obertas from Prince Eliot and his pirates. Character Information Appearance Olga appeared to have a figure of a little girl. She is also has hazel short hair and almost anyone would mistook her as a teenage boy. Olga also often has her signature pink ribbon on her head and a ruby necklace around her neck. On her clothing, Olga is often seen in a pink bra that almost covered her upper body and also has pink gauntlet around on both elbows. These clothing however are not native to neither Zhcted nor Brune. She also has a pink ribbon around her waist, she's wearing a fishnet stockings in both legs as well as the spiky shoes. Personality Youngest of all Vanadis, Olga is a brave and inexperienced Vanadis who never experienced the battlefield. Her equestrian skills, or her aptitude at hunting, as well as her excellent combat skills, Olga's capability could not be underestimated. She is also seemed to be a stubborn girl as she wished to be independent. Before she met Tigre, she was wary about her surrounding as everyone could be considered as threats. Despite her stubbornness, Olga is a hardworking and sincere Vanadis who will do her best to help out whatever she could for her friends. She did so in order to gain approval of her strength to protect anyone she hold dear the most. She is also a curious Vanadis, wishing that someday she could travel around the world without any restriction. History Olga was born as the granddaughter of a patriarch ruled family from the Horse Rider Tribe. Because of everyone's expectation of her position as her tribe next healer, Olga had to learn as much knowledge as possible. At her age of twelve on one summer night, Olga saw a bright light and encountered Muma, a Viralt which was passed from an unknown former Vanadis. Miraculously, her discovery upon the the Viralt led to her election as the next Vanadis and left her tribe for Silesia. Even as the youngest Vanadis from Horse Rider tribeLight Novel Volume 6 Chapter 4 and received warm welcome from Silesta's peers, Olga was anxious due to the pressure as the Vanadis; moreover, due to Brest's smaller geographic size and her lack of interest of ruling her territory, she decided to by travelling across the continent for knowledge and experience to become the suitable Vanadis for Brest. She also an admirer of Eleonora Viltaria of Leitmeritz despite her background as a mercenary. Through her journey, she was often dressed as a boy to avoid contact to anyone. Prior Brune Civil War, Olga was the only Vanadis did not participate the war due to her absence. Plot Meet Tigre in Asvarre In most travel, the Reversal Moon Vanadis would disguise herself as a boy while tending to avoid contact to any stranger. on her new journey, she was being chased by three strangers at the Port Lippner until she bumped onto Tigre, who later rescued her from them. Olga thanked Tigre for the rescue yet she was too shy to introduce herself. Despite so, Tigre's kindness has prompted her to join him into Proud Beluga (Górdyj Beluga), which it sailed to Asvarre. Even in the ship, the Reverse Moon Vanadis remained shy while chatting with Tigre after she was invited in her room. As the ship depart from Port Lipper, Olga would meet Matvey, the captain of the ship. Through the journey, Olga and Tigre listened to Matvey's stories about the legends of Asvarre, though she could not exactly comprehend the stories while Matvey himself was takes by Sasha to be translator for both Tigre and Olga when they are at Asvarre. Tallard's Coup And Involvement in Asvarre Civil War ---Coming Soon!--- Battle of Fort Lux Since Tigre and Matvey obtained information about Torbalan who likes girls, Olga volunteered herself to be drawing attention at Fort Lux from inside out by giving herself to Torbalan. Rescue Sofy from Eliot and Pirates Several days after retaking Fort Lux, the Wandering Earth Vanadis would tell Tigre that she assisted him in the battle against the monster as to prove to him that she is not weak. After Tigre forgave Olga, she joined once again with Tigre and Matvey into a mission to clash with Prince Eliot within the shores of Asvarre. Ever since the rescue, Olga would have her eagle eyes as Sofy would shows her "gratitude" through her seduction and tends to keep the her at bay from Tigre. Ironically, even with her jealousy about Sophie's relationship with Tigre, she quickly befriends with her. Tigre's Sudden Disappearance At the end of the battle however, Olga found Tigre has disappeared in their group and desperately searching for him. The temporary lost against the sea dragons and Tigre's sudden disappearance has devastated Olga, which she try to find him within the ship 's debris. The search turned futile as neither the corpse nor the survivors bears any resemblance of Tigre. With little option left, Olga went to Lippner with Sofy and Matey to safety after surviving the shipwreck. At the same time, the Wandering Earth Vanadis met Alexandra Alshavin in Lippner and reluctantly reported about Tigre's disappearance and Torbalan's ambush. In the aftermath, Olga blamed herself for not keeping an eye on Tigre and she should have protected him if she had paid attention. Even after all the incident, Olga received condolences from Sofy and Matvey as they too concerned about Tigre. While feeling sad and remorse over Tigre's disappearance, Olga decided to return to Brest to resume her duty as the Vanadis with Sofy as her company. Powers and Abilities *'Geokinesis': As the Ground Vanadis, most of Olga's powers are based on ground. *'Superhuman Strength': Even with her small body, Olga managed to lift a heavy weapon like Muma without any difficulties, including Muma which is larger and taller than her own body size. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Excellent Equestrian Skills': Due to her heritage as the Horse Riders Tribe member, Olga has no problem in riding any horses she could find. *'Animal Tamer': Due to the very heritage as the Horse Rider Tribe member, Olga is also capable to herd the animals. *'Fighting Skill': Even with her body figure, Olga is capable to defend herself against any enemies that fought her. Weapons and Equipment *'Muma'-Ground type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Olga's primary weapon.The weapon itself can change any shapes as well as controlling earth-related elements.. Trivia *Of all Vanadis, Olga is the youngest and only child figured Vanadis. And because of her misleading figure, Olga is often misunderstood as a boy by most peers in the series, even with Tigre's sharp mind has trouble to see her real gender as a girl. *There is a running gag about Olga's jealousy upon Sofy's buxom bust (fan service joke) which seemly got attention from Tigre. Additionally, Olga's short and seemly childish body figure would made her as the only Vanadis with flat bust and easily prone to jealousy whenever Sophie tends to seduce Tigre to "repay the favor" after his rescue from Price Eliot's pirates. *While her Japanese Seiyū has yet to be confirmed, Olga appeared in Anime's both Opening and Ending Song. ** She ultimately does not actually appear in the anime itself outside of these cameos however, likely meaning there was no need to voice her at all. Referrence Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted